This is Reality?
by Kadge Rose-Feather
Summary: You wake up in the world of Supernatural and realise your whole life has been a lie - that it was all made up. But Sam, Dean and Cas are there to reassure you of what's reality. One-shot. Written in Second Person because I once told myself I'd never be able to write anything in that way.


**This Is Reality?**

* * *

_**Kadge Rose-Feather**_

_**2013**_

* * *

_****You can interperet anything about your relationship with any of them how you want... It's you in the story. Let your imagination go wild~****_

* * *

You awaken with a terrible headache.

Groaning, you rub your eyes until you can open them, greeted by comfortable dark leather and rain drizzling against a car window. Faintly, you can hear thunder rumbling in the distance.

"Hey, you okay back there?" A gravelly voice asks, and you sit up to get a look at the owner. God, that couldn't be… _Dean…_ Could it?

"That Djinn got you pretty good, things might seem a bit fuzzy right now, but you're gonna be alright." Another voice, from the passenger's seat, the man turns around, concern etched all over his face and _goddamn_ that's really… That's really _Sam_?

He smiles tightly, and Dean casts a worried glance in the driver's mirror.

"You might wanna lie back down, you're really not in the best shape right now." Dean tells you, exchanging a look with Sam.

You comply, your head spinning.

After a couple minutes pass and you no longer feel like throwing up so much, you speak for the first time.

"You guys… Aren't real… This all… This was a TV show I used to watch, not… Nothing more… I don't- I don't understand…" You murmur, but you do, terribly well.

All the people, all the friends you made and the family you had, they're all not real. You made them all up in your half-cooked Djinn dreamland and now that reality is back you're having a hard time accepting it.

"Wow, sugar, I know you had a tough ride with all the juice he was spurting into you, but these are our _lives_, this is _your_ life, and this is real." Dean says firmly, gripping the wheel tighter. Sam shoots him a look.

"_Dean._" Then he turns to you. "Look, I know you've been through a lot, but this is reality, okay? We're real, this is real, _you_ are real."

You nod from your position curled up in the backseat of the Impala, not knowing what else to do.

* * *

When you arrive at the shoddy motel, Sam booking a room with three beds, you help unload the stuff from the car but before you can get up the stairs, Dean is pulling you into a tight hug.

He coughs after he's pulled away from the embrace, then grabs some bags himself and high-tails it up to the room.

You realise your eyebrows are raised and relax your face.

That was just an "I missed you and I thought you were dead" hug, surely, but Dean really does have a way with expressing himself.

You'd forgotten it, you'd forgotten _everything_, but now that you're back you're starting to wonder how you ever really could.

* * *

When the boys are asleep you sneak out, sitting on the hood of the impala and staring at the stars. You take a deep breath.

This is your life, _this is your life_.

You feel guilt curling in the pit of your stomach for having forgotten it.

There's something you want to try, despite the fact that your mind is clawing at you in a way that insists you shouldn't. There's no harm, right? You just need to make sure this is really all real.

You clear your throat, take another deep breath, and clasp your hands together.

"Castiel, I pray for you to-" You don't even get to finish your sentence before the flapping of feathers forces you to open your eyes. And there he is in all his glory.

"Cas, I-"

He interrupts you, though he still manages to make it seem curt.

"You called?"

"Sorry, I was caught by-"

"A Djinn, so I heard. But you're okay now, so is there anything you require?"

Is that the only reason he thinks you'd want to see him? Is he annoyed at you?

"No, Cas, I just wanted to see you."

He moves closer, smiles politely and stops awkwardly close to you.

"You wanted to see that I was real. Well, I can assure you that I am very real."

The close proximity is driving you mad; it wouldn't take much for you to lean down and melt your lips into his and-

"I do not think that would be wise." He informs you curtly, before giving you a terse nod and then he is gone, the whooshing sounds of his wings the only thing that makes you believe he was really there at all.

You turn around and Sam is there, giving you a tense smile. He steps closer, tossing one of his hands up.

"The whole human-angel relationship, you know Cas, he'd never go for it. Duty and Heaven and all that… But, I'm sorry, you know. If that helps…" He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

You laugh. It comes out a little more bitterly, a little drier than you'd intended. But that's the job, isn't it? Everything forces you to become bitter in the end, there's not much you can do to avoid it.

Sam scoots up next to you on the Impala. You can tell he's looking at your face but you can't bring yourself to look at his.

"So… What was it like?" He asks, too genuine and curious and _Sammy_ and it hits you right in the heart.

"I forgot everything. It was this whole fabricated world- none of this was real, it was all a TV show I watched. I had… I had this whole other life doing something else, it was completely different." You find your voice shakes when you share this, almost as if… Are your eyes getting wet?

Sam lets out a breath, puts a firm hand on your shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sorry." He says, about to pull away, but you smile at him.

"I'm not. No matter how hard, how awful this life is, I wouldn't wanna lose it, you know? In there… It always felt like there was something missing, but now I know what it was; it was you guys. I don't know what I could do without you. It's a tough life, but it's _our_ life, you know?"

He smiles back at you, and you both hop off the hood of the impala.

"C'mon, you should really get some rest."

As you head back up to the motel room, you find that you can't wipe the smile off your face or the tears from your eyes.

* * *

**It's late and I don't even know sorry it's pretty crap**

**Set sometime Season 4 or 5? I'm not sure possibly an AU where the boy's don't have quite as much on their plates at the time?**

**I'm gonna go sleep now xx**

**If you like it, it really wouldn't take ****_that_**** much to review, I mean c'mon... Please?**


End file.
